Bang! Bang!
by Ghost of Fish
Summary: One Shot. Relena is kidnapped by a group of extremists and it is up to the one who loved her the most to come and rescue her. The only question is, will he be too late?


Authors Notes: Here it is my story, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Relena and Noin were taking a stroll down the main street. It had been a while since Noin had been able to get out, mostly because she did not usually have anyone to go with; Relena spent most of her time out at meetings or in her office. That young women's schedule would drive Noin insane. Not to mention that Relena was only nineteen, the last thing on Noin's mind when she was that age was being stuck in a crammed office working all day. Of course this was the life of a young diplomat like Relena.

"Where would you like to go next?" Noin asked. Most of their outing had consisted of shopping; Noin was actually holding four bags of clothing already.

Relena who had kept her face forward turned to look at Noin. For a profession that aged people quickly, Relena looked to be younger than her actual age. She sort of gave off a polite shrug. "You pick the next place to go, since all of the last places that we have visited have been my choice."

That girl was a really good diplomat even when she was not on the job. Noin really respected her for it but wished sometimes that she wouldn't always think of others, being too generous can sometimes cause trouble. Not wanting to start a debate or anything Noin started to think of a place that she would like to go shopping to. She was not really the shopping type so she did not have a good idea of where all the different stores were in the area. "The mall down the street would be the best bet."

With that Relena just gave her trademark smile and they continued to walk down the street. As they walked Noin noticed two men walking towards them in a casual fashion. She did not know why but she got a bad vibe from them, the two guys were wearing black suits and each had sunglasses on. One of them had light brown hair the other had blond. Noin wasn't one for gut feelings though, too many times had they proven to be false for her to acknowledge their existence.

It was not long until the two couples of people crossed paths. One of them walked on Relena's side the other in between Relena and Noin. They passed through and one of them grabbed Relena's arm. The other one pushed Noin onto the ground. The two men started to run down the street holding onto Relena, who now let out a very loud shriek. Noin could do nothing but curse as she got up from the ground as quickly as possible. Once she was up she saw a black van speeding towards where the two guys were running to.

She took out her pistol from inside her coat. Quickly she aimed and fired shooting one of the men in the back. This was not the one who was dragging Relena however, he bent down quickly and continued to run dragging Relena along with him. He also however took out his pistol and shot a few rounds at Noin. Since he was ducking and running his aim wasn't very good but Noin still ducked for cover behind a bench. The man now connected with the van which opened up and a third man helped pull Relena into the back of it. Relena screamed out "Noin!"

Noin clenched her fists in rage, she stood up and started to shoot at the captors once again. This time there was a fourth man out who had his pistol drawn.

Bang! Bang!

Noin was shot in the arm, and stomach. She was immediately sent down onto the ground. The last thing she saw was the third captor helped the injured one into the van. Looking up at the sky all she heard was the van drive away.

The air was escaping her mouth as her entire body started to go numb. All of her life felt like it was being sucked right out of her body through the three holes. But with her last breath, as whiteness covered her vision was "Relena, I'm sorry,"

…

The doors of the old mansion burst open. Trowa and Heero rushed in as quickly as possible. They were carrying Quatre in his blood soaked clothes. The two made their way straight to the kitchen table. Slowly they placed their friend onto it. Duo zoomed by them as he rushed up to the bathroom on the second floor to look to see what supplies they had. He snatched up all the bandages he could find and rushed back down to the table to where the others were. With the exception of Wu Fei who was tying Relena up to one of the living room chairs.

"Its okay Quatre, everything is going to okay," Duo reassured his friend as they quickly tried to bandage him up. They turned him to his back so they could take a look at the bullet hole. It was really bad.

Quatre yelled out in pain as they finished with the bandages, though they did not appear to be doing a lot. "Please, just do the best you can," told them before he passed out. The three guys looked at each other knowing fully what the situation was. Heero walked over and punched the wall before rushing out of the room, the other two followed him.

Heero rushed through the house before coming to a stop in the main room where Wu Fei finished tying up Relena. Heero grabbed Wu Fei by the collar and lifted him up against the wall. "What the fuck man?" Heero yelled at Wu Fei.

"What?" Wu Fei called out back at him.

This seemed to make Heero even angrier. "What the fuck did we agree on? No civilian casualties. And you go and fucking shoot that bitch! You just threw out the entire fucking plan out the god damn window!"

Wu Fei kept the same face. "Fuck man she was no god damn civilian! She was fucking shooting at us! I wasn't about to end up like Quatre!"

"Guys! Lets try to be professionals here," Trowa said to the two. At this point Heero let go of Wu Fei. "And we have a bigger problem here, Quatre is in that room over there bleeding to death and we got to do something about it!"

Shaking his head violently Wu Fei called out "There is nothing we can do!"

Heero clenched his fists in rage. "He's right, we are too far in. We can't do anything that doesn't put all of our lives in danger. The best thing we can do now is continue with the plan and hope for the best for Quatre." He then walked over and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room.

"You won't get away with this!"

The four guys all turned and looked at Relena who was tied to one of the other chairs in the room. It looked like she waited for them to complete their little argument. Duo walked up and went right next to her. "Now missy, why don't you refrain from saying stuff like that, or how about talking at all unless you want us to put some duck tape over that mouth of yours." He sort of said with a smile.

She then spat in his face. "Let me go or else!"

Duo slowly wiped the spit off of his face. His face changed and he looked like he was ready to explode. He slapped Relena right across the face then leaned in real close and began to yell at the top of his lungs. "You fucking bitch! My friend is in the other room fucking dying! And you make fucking demands! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He continued to slap her again, and again and again until Trowa grabbed him.

"Duo calm the fuck down! What are we going to do if she is returned all bruised up? Just take it easy man," Trowa was telling Duo as he was holding him back. Duo finally broke away from Trowa then stormed out of the room. Trowa turned and looked at the other two who just remained silent.

…

Milliardo was busy working on his latest assignment in his office when his speaker box went on. "Mr. Peacecraft, Otto is here to see you." This was sort of weird for Milliardo since his old time friend Otto was supposed to be out on a mission thousands of miles away.

"Send him in," Milliardo said back to his secretary. He knew Otto from back when the two of them were in the military not that long ago. Milliardo since then gave up his military duties for a political career, which was what all Peacecrafts did. The doors opened and out came a man in full military uniform holding his cap. "Why hello Otto, I did not think you would be back for sometime, what brings you here,"

Otto sort of sighed, "I was called back to give you some terrible news, Milliardo, your sister has been kidnapped." Milliardo's face completely dropped from hearing this news. "Headquarters received a letter this morning from the group believed to be her captors. They want the Earth Alliance to cease all activities in the Colonies in return for her and have given them two weeks. The headquarters decided it would be best if I was the one who broke the news of her kidnapping to you,"

Milliardo just sort of stood there like a statue. It was as if his entire body was frozen until he finally snapped out of it and looked at Otto. "When, How?"

"She was shopping when they just came, grabbed her, forced her into a van and then drove off. Milliardo there is something else, she was not alone. Sir Noin was with her at the time, she engaged in a gunfight with the captors. She…she was shot, she was pronounced dead at the scene. Sir I am so sorry," Otto just lowered his head.

It was if Milliardo lost all energy and nearly collapsed. Luckily he was right behind his desk so he was able to grab onto it and keep himself standing. Emotion after emotion just flew through is head. He looked up and looked over at Otto. "Otto, my good friend, please leave,"

Otto was sort of shocked by this "Sir?"

"Leave!" Milliardo yelled out at the top of his lungs. He then lowered his head again and started to shake. Otto decided it was best to comply with him. He slowly made his way to the exit and left.

Milliardo was there in his office alone. His body was still shaking, he began to breathe very violently and deeply. Soon his fists were clenched so tight that his nails were jabbing into his skin making him bleed. "Ahhh!" Milliardo screamed as loud as he could. He reached over and grabbed his desk and flipped it over. Everything on it was sent crashing to the ground. He walked over and grabbed the telephone, ripped it out of the wall then threw it as hard as he could. Then he grabbed his chair, he gave himself a bit of a running start as he lunged it at the window shattering it all this time continuing to scream.

…

Trowa entered the room, there he saw Quatre still lying done on the table. He grabbed a chair and put it next to the table. Taking a seat he noticed that Quatre was now awake. "How are you feeling?" Trowa asked.

It appeared that Quatre was quite out of it as he did not even notice Trowa. He turned over and looked at him. "To be honest, this is probably the most painful experience that I have ever gone through in my entire life."

This made Trowa laugh but he stopped immediately. "Sorry,"

"It is okay, for an answer that is pretty funny. So how is the whole kidnapping going?" Quatre asked.

Trowa sort of sat there for a second. "Well, we have yet to get a response to our demands but it looks like they are going to reject them."

"What are we going to do if they reject the demands?"

Again Trowa took his time before answering, he put his hand through his hair as he thought of an answer. "Honestly Quatre, I have no idea, but I have a feeling it is not going to be pretty," The two stayed quite for a little bit, both of them were unsure of what would come next.

"What was our plan Trowa? What was the plan you and me had after this? Tell me what it was, I can't remember," Quatre questioned.

Trowa looked over at Quatre, he then took a deep breath and looked away again. "After the Earth Alliance stopped interfering with the colonies we would go back. Help rebuild them to make them better, stronger than ever. Once we finished that we were going to go get ourselves some women and settle down next to each other at one of the colonies. There we would both have a family knowing that they could live a free and peaceful life because of all the sacrifices that we have made."

Quatre just smiled. "That would have been great, I loved that plan,"

"Me too, me too," Trowa said, he raised head up again to look at his friend who lay there so peacefully. Trowa just sat there in silence for a minute with tears coming down his face. Finally he was able to wipe them away and stand up. He slowly walked through the mansion until he got to the doorway of the dining room. The three other guys were sitting at the table discussing their next move. Trowa leaned against the doorframe, "Quatre's dead." The other three looked straight up at him.

"What?" Duo called out, he then quickly jumped up from his seat and rushed past Trowa. The other two just stayed silent as they leaned back on their chairs. Trowa slowly moved off from the doorframe and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

…

Treize lit his cigarette and sucked in deep. He was decked out in black standing on a hill in a graveyard overlooking a tombstone, at the tombstone stood one man. It was a very cloudy day and raining quite hard. "What are you going to do Milliardo? The council says it will reject the captor's demands."

Milliardo took out a hand and placed it on the tombstone which read 'Lucrezia Noin'. He then looked up at the man standing on top of the hill. "I'm going to find the fuckers, kill them all then take my sister back."

"So you have decided to once again become the Lightning Baron, Zechs." Treize said to Milliardo.

Raising his hand to his head Milliardo just sighed remembering the name. "Though I swore never to dawn the name of a killer ever again. I am now Zechs Merquise and these men will be the last blood that will ever be spilt with these hands." He released his hand from the grave, and then started to walk away.

…

The three guys were sitting down on the table. "So they finally rejected our demands. Looks like we are going to have to make them know that we mean business." Wu Fei said to no particular person.

"Alright so we got to get rid of the girl. Now do we kill her or we do we see if anyone is willing to pay for her freedom?" Trowa asked.

Heero just shook his head. "As much as I would like to actually get some money out of this we should just kill her. Once they discover she is dead the people will mourn over her enough that after our next move, the Earth Alliance will have to learn from their mistake and listen to our demands."

There was a general sense of agreement in the air among the three of them. Wu Fei then thought for a second. "Alright so how are we going to kill her, it has to at least look like she died a slow and agonizing death. Maybe chop off some limbs?"

"No way, the body has to keep in tact, especially the head. These people need a face they can grieve over, not a deformed hep of flesh and bones. I say we poison her, then beat her dead body to make it look like a very painful death, if we beat her alive and she squirms we might hit like the face and the idea of a saddened people goes right out the window," Trowa explained.

Once again all Heero could do is shake his head. "We can't poison her; their experts would be able to find that too easily. We got to find some other way." Right then Duo entered the room; he seemed to be a bit shaken.

It took a second for him to catch his breath before sitting down. "Okay so word on the street is that the cops are in no way closer to finding us than they were before, this is a good thing. But also the word on the street is that a guy is looking for us; wait till you hear this, it's Zechs Merquise."

"Zechs Merquise is dead; he was killed over five years ago," Heero informed him.

Duo just shrugged "Well he isn't as dead as you thought he was. I dunno about you guys but I think we should lay low for a little bit and refrain from killing this girl for a little bit. This guy is legend and if he is after us, the last thing we want to do is make any sort of mistake. So the best way to avoid making a mistake is by not doing anything at all."

They were all in agreement. "I'm going to talk to this bitch and find out why Zechs Merquise is trying to find her," Heero told the others, he exited the room, went down a hallway and then finally entered into the pitch black living room. He flicked on the lights to expose Relena sitting on the chair. She squinted as she now tried to adjust to the new light. At the same time Heero was grabbing a chair which he put right in front of her, he then sat on the chair. The chair was only an arms reach away from Relena as Heero reached over and ripped of the duck tape on her mouth.

"You fucking son of a bitch! When I get out of here I'm going to rip your fucking balls off! Do you have any idea how hard it is to breath with fucking duck tape!" Relena started to yell at him.

He just shrugged, "Well maybe if you would have stopped yelling like that we wouldn't have had to put duck tape over your fucking mouth to begin with. Now I got a little game for us to play, I ask you a question and if you don't say the truth I fucking cut off one your fingers!" he returned back to him. She appeared to be a little shaken from what he just said which was what he wanted. "Now there are a few other things too, depending on how corporative you are will depend on which finger I cut off first if any. If you're good, it would be the pinkie, if you're a fucking bitch it'll be your thumb. Understood?"

She looked very scared; she let out a big gulp and nodded. "Good, cause if you said no I would have had to demonstrate. Let's start off easy, what is your name?"

"Relena Peacecraft,"

"Good now that was just to make sure your brain still works properly. Alright now what do you know about a man named Zechs Merquise?" Heero leaned in and asked.

Relena seemed to be sort of shocked by this question. It took her a second before she could answer. "He is a legend, he was a soldier for the Earth Alliance, one of the guys who wasn't part of any regiment but instead did the Earth Alliance's dirty work. But he did it with such skill; they started to call him the Lightning Baron because his attacks were like lightning, incredibly fast and terribly accurate. Even the Earth Alliance started to become scared of him."

Heero nodded his head at this. "Ah good, it seems like you know a little about the Lightning Baron. Now here is my next question, what is your connection to him?" At this moment the others joined Heero in the room. They all stood over to the side though away from Heero and Relena.

"He's my brother!" Relena yelled out almost laughing.

All of the guys looked over at each other in confusion and then back at Relena who was now laughing like crazy. There was a small pause before anyone did anything. "What? That's impossible!" Duo said from the side.

Relena was still laughing, "It's true! He's my brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. Now he is coming to save me and when he does he is going to kill every one of you fuckers and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Bang! Bang!

Relena's head slouched over and her body went white as two bullet holes in her chest bled. All of the guys looked over at Wu Fei whose pistol was smoking. "Okay, let's figure out what our next move is going to be," Wu Fei said to the others as he exited the room. The others slowly followed suit.

"Man fucking warn me the next time you do that," Heero said as walked out but before he did he turned out the light of the living room.

…

Otto rushed to get out of the rain as he entered the tavern. He looked around the bar at the common tavern folk. Once he finally saw the person he was looking for he headed for that side of the bar. The man was wearing all black with a trench coat. Taking off his hat he sat at the bar and looked over at the man sitting next to him. "I thought you swore never to dawn the name Zechs Merquise again?"

Zechs turned and faced his newly arrived companion. "That was before I ever thought someone could do something like this to me," He took a long sip of the scotch that was in front of him. "So what did you find out?"

Reaching into his pocket Otto took out piece of paper. "That is the address that they are probably holding her captive. It is an old abandoned mansion next to a chemical plant passed the slums not to far from here. It really is a genius location, on a street that cops do not dare go down, in a building that is secluded and can't be seen from the road so no one can see if anyone is in there or not."

"Good, thank you Otto, you have never let me down." Zechs then got off from the bar stool that he was sitting on and headed towards the exit. Before he got there though he noticed that Otto was following him. "Otto?"

Otto just shook his head, "did you really think I would go through all this trouble to find these son of a bitches and not get a piece of the action?" The two men exited the bar. Once outside Zechs took out two pistols that he had in his inner coat pockets. Otto on the other hand took out a shotgun from behind his back under his coat. The two men looked at each other, and then started to run through the pouring rain.

…

The door burst open, Otto and Zechs walked into the doorway. There at the table was Duo who was playing solitaire. He sort of looked up and saw the two intruders with their firearms. "Son of a-" Otto's shotgun's shot sent Duo flying through the air crashing into the wall behind him. His body fell down onto the ground completely motionless.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. They then entered the house. Right away shots were fired at them. The two men quickly moved to the doorway where the bullets were being fired from. Trowa and Heero were hiding behind a door way on the other side of room that the doorway Zechs and Otto were behind. "Die you mother fuckers!" Heero yelled out to them.

It took a second for Zechs to analyze the situation before looking over at Otto, then he slowly nodded to him. Otto understood completely after a second he ran out of the doorway to the right into the room shooting all the shells loaded in his gun. Heero and Trowa though were behind the doorway so any chance of hitting them were slim if he had been aiming for them. One by one each shell tore through the doorway sending wooden shards shooting out in all direction.

One such shard went straight into the arm of Trowa who went immediately down. Heero was able to dodge any major piece and shot Otto right in the chest. Right then Zechs rushed out of the doorway he was behind to the left in the room the opposite way of Otto. Unloading his two clips as he went, he sent a hail of bullets right into Trowa who was already injured finishing the job.

Zechs made it all the way to the wall which Heero was on but on the opposite side. He reloaded his guns quickly before making his next move. Heero was focused enough on Otto to not know where exactly Zechs went. Zechs made his way down the wall quietly heading towards the doorway. He finally made his stop at a hole in the wall that was placed there by one of Otto's shells. Taking his hand while still holding his gun Zechs caressed the hole that had just not broken through to the other side. He then took that hand away from the hole only to send it as hard as he could straight through. He smashed right through to the other side of the wall sending his griped pistol straight into the back of the skull of Heero who was standing directly on the other side.

Heero's body went straight to the floor. Zechs then turned his attention to Otto. He made his way to Otto who was lying on the floor bleeding, he knelt down "How are you holding up?" Zechs asked his friend.

"This? It's nothing! I've taken much worse; get going I will be fine. Go find Relena!" Otto put his hand on Zechs' shoulder to reassure him. Zechs nodded and turned away from him. He then made his way straight through the doorway, he extended his arms and sent some comfort bullets into Trowa's and Heero's bodies just to make sure. After going through that room it was a corridor.

Zechs walked cautiously through until stopping next to a dark room where he could feel someone else's presence. "Relena?" he asked.

A male voice of laughter could be heard for a second. "Oh you mean her?" Wu Fei asked as he flicked on the lights.

There right in front of him, Zechs saw his little sister slouched over tied up in a chair as white as a ghost with blood stains on her shirt. "Relena…no, it can't be!" Zechs said to himself as he slowly entered the room towards her. Not thinking about it he made himself an easy target for the other person in the room. A shot went right through his left shoulder, then another into his thy, and a third in his leg, as he snapped back to reality. Dropping that gun Zechs went straight to the floor. Looking up he could see the Wu Fei standing opposite him.

Again Wu Fei started to laugh but much louder and more prominent. "This is it? The famous Lightning Baron taken down by the death of loved one. Please I thought you were a true warrior but I guess I was wrong. You're nothing but stinking coward!" Wu Fei yelled out as he extended his gun and pointed it right at the head of Zechs, who was basically powerless at this point.

"Hey Asshole!" Otto called out. Wu Fei turned to see him slouched against the doorframe holding his shot gun at his waist. "Fuck you," he shot Wu Fei in the side sending Wu Fei spinning to the ground. Otto too weak dropped his shot gun, at his feet. Then his legs have out and he slid down against the wall onto the ground.

Zechs grabbed his shoulder at the bullet hole. It was quite deep. Now he tried to get up slowly having trouble raising his top half. This was the point that he noticed he was not alone in this as he saw Wu Fei still alive trying to get up as well. Wu Fei grabbed his gun with his hand shaking and tried desperately to raise it in the direction of Zechs while still lying on the floor.

This made Zechs quickly turn his head and look for one of his guns that was just in arms length. He slowly grabbed it and tried to raise it up at Wu Fei. Wu Fei was now just barely aiming it at Zechs when he himself got his gun up at Wu Fei.

Bang! Bang!

Both bodies were sent back onto the ground. Zechs raised his head for a second to see a bullet hole straight in his chest. Not able to hold his head up it dropped back onto the floor and Zechs could only see black.

…

Zechs' eyes opened. He did not know how long he had been out for. He grabbed for his chest where the bullet hole was. Then he looked up to see Wu Fei's brains scattered all along the bookshelf behind him. It looked like Zechs got a head shot on him. Turning he saw Otto still slouched over against the wall. "We did it my friend, it's all over," Zechs gave off a sort of smile. It did not last long as he continued to look at his friends cold white face that just kept staring. "Ah, damn it Otto," he turned his head back to looking at the ceiling. That was when a name passed through his head, "Relena,"

Slowly he tried to get up. It would take him quite some time before he had enough strength to stand on two legs. Stumbling over he walked to where Relena was tried to. Once he finally made it to the chair he slouched over and looked at her. "Oh my dear Relena, do not worry, you are safe now. I killed the bad men, now nothing can hurt us," Looking at the rope around her he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hunting knife. Slowly he started to cut through the rope one by one. Finally when they were all off of her he picked her up in both arms.

"Let's go home," he said to her. He then started to slowly walk through the room towards the door. Once he got to the doorway he stopped and looked at the body of his companion "Otto…" He continued through the hallway, and walked over the bodies of Trowa and Heero.

Step by step Zechs exited the house; it was no longer raining but snowing. Everything was white. He continued through the snow towards the road. Each step he made he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Blood continued the drip out of his wounds. Every part of his body was telling him to stop but they were not who mattered. The one who mattered most was Relena and she was telling him to go.

He made it about half way from the house to the road when finally he came to a stop. He looked over next to him to see the body of Duo laying there. It looked like he had dragged himself all the way over here before finally dying. Much of the trail of blood that he had left was now covered in the snow as was most of him. Zechs just looked down at the fool. "Looks like we weren't as different as I thought my friend," Zechs told Duo. Zechs' legs then gave and he fell to his knees. It would not be long until his entire body fell forward into the snow. Still holding his sister, the one who loved her the most.

Authors Notes: Well wasn't that fun.


End file.
